Almost Pt1
by SilvaTheTeenTitan
Summary: Sorry it took me so long...this is Ch.2 of my stories which happens to be a two part chapter. The newest member of the Teen Titans, Silva, is having love problems and Slade has her right where he wants her. Rated M for cussing, use of tobacco, & adult stf


_Ch. 2_

_Almost Pt.1_

By: Silva

Staring out into the vast ocean that surrounded Titan's Tower, Silva let out a heavy sigh as she watched the seagulls fly by her as she let a puff of smoke pass her lips. Behind her, the sound of her friends, the Teen Titans, talking and exchanging laughs, filled the air as the sound of the barbeque grill starting up joined the noise. Silva's back was turned towards her friends as she leaned up against the railing of the back porch, slowly smoking her cigarette as a sad expression of loneliness crept across her face. '_Look at them…_' she thought as she turned her glance towards Robin as he held Starfire in his arms while Beast Boy was laying down in Raven's lap as she petted his head. A swirl of smoke wisped through the air as Silva turned her eyes back to the ocean view as a sad, lonely sigh left her lips. '_ Their so lucky to have someone to love…I'm the only one who doesn't have someone…_' she thought to herself as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

Raven laughed softly as BB finished his joke and got up off of her lap, extending a helping hand for her as she got up. Raven glanced over to Robin as she watched him and Starfire dance to the music, while Cyborg was telling a story to BB and his girlfriend, Bumblebee, as he flipped the ribs and steaks that were grilling on the grill. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Raven noticed Silva standing at the farthest corner of the porch, smoking another cigarette, alone.

Sensing a sad and depressing force surrounding Silva, she slowly approached her friend to see what was wrong. A shadow crept up next to Silva as she let another puff of smoke pass her lips and into the air. "_Hey…_" Raven said as she leaned on the railing next to Silva. "_Hey…_" Silva sighed as she continued to stare at the bay, taking another drag from her cigarette. "_You okay? You seem a little…_" Raven asked before Silva cut her off. "_Depressed?_" Silva stated as she glanced at Raven. "_Uh…yeah…what's wrong?_" Raven asked as her glance matched Silva's.

Silva sighed as she looked back at the bay as a sorrowful look crept into her eyes. "_I'm fine…don't worry about me…just go back and enjoy yourself…_" she said softly as she watched the waves crash onto the rocks. There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them until Raven turned towards Silva and gave her the "_**You can't fool me**_" look. Silva glanced over at Raven and saw that Raven was not going to leave until she found out what was really going on.

With a heavy huff, Silva turned towards Raven and locked onto Raven's gaze. "_Alright….fine…I'll tell you what's wrong, just stop giving me that look._" she stated in a frustrated tone as a sad look crept back onto her face. Silva turned back towards the bayside and lit up another cigarette. Glancing back at Raven, Silva let another puff of smoke pass her lips as she asked, "_So…what gave me away? There's no way you could have noticed me unless you knew something was up…_" Another puff of smoke wisped in the air before the breeze took it away.

Raven leaned up against the railing as she replied, "_ Well, for starters…the fact you're here by yourself and not with everyone else kind of gave you away…_" Silva rolled her eyes as she replied, "_Really? Maybe I was alone because I came here to smoke…did that ever occur to you?_" Silva let out a puff of smoke as she gazed at Raven. Raven's brow arched down as she glanced at Silva. "_ Well…that maybe true but that's not really how I found out that you were depressed…_" Raven stated as she looked out at the bay. "_Let me guess…there was a depressing aura surrounding me, right?_" Silva said with a chuckle.

Raven's eyes grew wide as she glanced back at Silva. "_How did you-_" Raven stammered as Silva let out a light chuckle. "_Come on Rae…I'm not stupid…I know you can sense that kind of stuff…_" Silva shook her head as she took another drag of her cigarette. "_You still haven't told me what's wrong…that depressing aura is still here you know…_" Raven stated as she watched the waves on the water. The smile on Silva's face had been replaced by a sorrowful expression as she glanced behind her shoulder at the rest of the gang having fun. Raven followed Silva's gaze and watched Robin and the others laughing until Silva let out a sad sigh, then she turned her gaze back at Silva.

"_What does it feel like?_" Silva asked as she looked up at the sky. "_What are you talking about?_" Raven questioned as she looked at Silva. Silva's ears twitched as she looked back at Raven with lonely eyes. "_Love. I'm talking about being in love Rae…_" Silva's silver eyes began to get watery as she turned away from Raven. Raven was shocked to hear Silva ask her about love and why she wanted to know what it was like being in love until she took a good look at Silva's face and then looked back at the others and realized why Silva was so upset. "_Silva…I had no idea that you-_" "_Didn't have a boyfriend? Yeah…it seems no one does since I'm the "party all night" type of person who __**would**__ have one…_" "_Silva…if I had know that you didn't have a…I wouldn't have…why didn't you say something?_" "_Because…because…I didn't want everyone to feel sorry for me Rae…there's no hope for me…there's no one out there for me and you know that…_" Silva said in a sorrowful tone as a tear ran down her face. Raven was shocked to hear all of the pain that Silva is going through and there wasn't anything she could do. As she tried to think of something to say to Silva, she saw a tear run down Silva's cheek. '_Is she? She is…she's crying…._' Raven thought as she tried to help Silva.

That was the first time Raven had ever seen Silva cry since Silva rarely cries at all. She was speechless and wanted to do something, but couldn't. Before she could say anything, Silva turned and walked back inside the Tower. Everything around her seemed to stop in time, as if she was the only one who could move. Robin saw Silva go inside as a depressing chill went down his spine. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but then he saw that Raven was following close behind Silva. Silva moved swiftly and silently down the hall towards her bedroom as a few silver tears streaked down her cheek and onto the cold, metal floor unaware that Raven and Robin were watching her. "_We need to go and comfort her._" Robin said to Raven in a hushed voice. "_No Robin. We should just leave her alone so she can gather her thoughts and feelings and deal with whatever is upsetting her._" Raven replied as she and Robin watched Silva from around the corner.

As Silva entered her security code for her bedroom door, her ears began to twitch at what seemed to be the sound of people whispering from down the hall. Silva quickly gazed down the hall before the sound of her bedroom door opening brought her gaze back to her room as she rolled her eyes thinking that she was just hearing things as her bedroom door hissed shut. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as the hissing of Silva's bedroom door closing rang through the hall. "_That was a close call. I swear she was going to find us sneaking around._" Robin said as Raven gave him a doubtful look. "_I doubt she'd come down here just because she heard us. She probably did hear us with her highly sensitive werewolf senses, but she was too busy with her own issues to care._" She said in snide tone.

Robin shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the hallway, gazing down towards Silva's room with a puzzled look on his face. "_I don't get it._" He stated as he leaned against the wall, pondering about Silva's bizarre behavior. Raven glided over in front of him with an unsure expression. "_Get what?_" she questioned as she quickly glanced down the hall. Robin thought about Silva's behavior before answering Raven. "_I don't understand why Silva would just take off like that. It's not like her to act like that. I've never seen her so…so…_" "_Depressing?_" Raven stated looking Robin straight in the eyes. "_Yeah. But why would she change her behavior like that? She's usually happy not…depressing. I wonder what made her depressed…_" Robin's voice faded as he looked up at the ceiling for an answer. Raven thought about what had happened between her and Silva and suddenly it hit her.

"_Have you noticed Silva wandering away whenever we have a party?_" Raven stated in a sort of hushed tone as she looked at Robin. "_Now that you mention it Rea, she has been acting a bit…"invisible" lately…"_ Robin began pacing around before he finished his thought. "_But what would cause her to act like this?_" Robin said in a puzzled voice as he continued pacing. Raven knew why, but she couldn't summon the courage to tell Robin. Finally, Raven stopped Robin and told him why Silva was upset. But little did they know that Silva's "love" issues were just the beginning.

That night, after explaining to the team the situation with Silva, Robin left the living room to go look for Silva, hoping she was alright. As he walked down the hall towards Silva's room, he stopped halfway down the hall. Robin was like a statue as he listened to his surroundings. '_There's something wrong…I know there is…but what?'_ Robin thought to himself as he slowly made his way to Silva's door. Robin stood in front of a huge steel door, that had a big, black wolf paw print w/ Silva's name in silver and red lettering in the middle of the door, thinking about what he was going to say to Silva.

After five minuets of muttering things to himself, he took a deep breath and knocked on her door. ***Knock, knock, knock* **Nothing. Robin knocked again.** *Knock, knock, knock* **Still nothing. It was at that moment, Robin had gotten concerned and he had a bad feeling about this. Robin began to think of how he could get inside Silva's room w/o alerting the others but then he became distracted by a whistling sound echoing in the hallway. Robin looked around trying to find out where that whistling noise was coming from so he could make it stop. It wasn't until Robin looked down at the gap between the floor and the bottom of Silva's door that his worst fear had come to reality.

"_Ughhh….ummm…ugh…_" Silva moaned and groaned as she came to. "_Ugh…w-where…am I?_" she said in a groggy voice. As Silva looked around, she tried to move but couldn't. She had been kidnapped by someone who probably wanted to use her as black mail to the rest of the team. The room she had been tied up in was almost dark. The lighting was low, the sounds of heavy machinery and the smell of old oil filled the air as Silva sat there struggling to break free of the titanium cuffs and chains that wrapped around her arms. It was no good trying to break free since titanium is ten times stronger that steel and it's the only metal she cannot break free of.

"_Hmmm…someone must have done there homework if they figured out that I can't break through titanium…*sigh*…wait a minuet…I know this place…I've been here before…_" Silva stated in a low tone before another voice interrupted her. " _Well, if isn't my favorite apprentice. I do hope your comfortable. Titanium chains and shackles are so hard to make these days, don't you think Silva?_" Silva's eyes grew as fear ran through her mind as she stared an all to familiar figure now approaching her. "_No…no…it can't be…_" Silva stammered as the shadowy figure stood in front of her. "_Me? *laughs*_"

Silva's fear grew as the mysterious figure came into the light. "_Slade!_" Silva stammered as she stared at Slade. "_Hello Silva. It's been awhile since our last encounter. I see your still as __**sensual**__ as ever._" Silva, who was now filled with fear and rage, pulled harder at the chains as Slade got closer to her restrained body. "_Gah…Ugh…Get away from me you sick bastard. Ugh…Your not going to get away with this. Robin and the others will find and stop you._" Silva thrashed out at Slade as he let out a sinister chuckle. "_Sweet Silva. By the time Robin and the others find me…_" Slade pushed Silva up against the wall and pinned her there as he continued his sentence. " _I will already have had __**MY**__ way with you._" Silva tried to squirm and wriggle out of Slade's grasp, only to find Slade pushing down even harder on her. "_NO…I…WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!_" Silva shouted as she struggled even harder to get away from Slade. Slade grabbed Silva and pinned her to the floor as he hit one of her pressure points causing her to be paralyzed. "_Oh…but you will Silva. You see Silva, I've been watching you for some time since our last encounter in the woods and I've found out something very interesting from watching you…_" Slade's face was now even to Silva's as he whispered in her ear, "_You still have your innocence._" Slade laughed as he walked back to his "throne", listening to the sound of Silva struggling against the chains.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
